Mello's Life at Camp
by Stix01
Summary: Mello has to go to camp yet again. Will he find he enloys it or will it be like every other year?  This is my first story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Mello's life at camp

Mello's point of view

**Author's note- This is my first story so don't be too judge mental.**

**Ch. 1  
** "Ugh,' I moaned. Another year at camp Wammys. I was on the bus headed to camp. This was my fifth year to go during the summer ,and I hated it. Roger says _its a good experience where you get to interact with new people. Air_ quotes around that. I don't get the point I mean I interact with people every day at school. I told him that maybe this year I could just stay home. That its time for me to make my own decisions now that I was 13. He just snickered at me and told me to pack my bags. Well let me tell you about it. It's pretty small for a camp with a lake in the middle. It has four big cabins. Two for the guys and two for the girls. It also has a big mess hall where we eat. Foods okay but I'd rather have chocolate.  
The main reason I don't like it is there is nothing to do except paddle around the lake in a canoe. Second reason barley any of my friends go there cept for Matt and a few others. Which makes it more boring. I look out the window and see the enormous old rickety sign with neon yellow letters that read.

**Welcome Campers**

**to**

**Camp Wammys**

It is the dorkiest sign I have ever laid eyes on. All of the other kids on the bus cheered. I started getting my things together. That's when Stix started talking. togetherand...,"she was cut off by me. I shoved my chocolate bar in her mouth which made her freak out because I had eaten some already. I just don't get her. I mean all I hear when I talk to her is blah blah blah. She has blondish brown hair and green glasses. I know that sounds pretty dorky but they're actually pretty cool. The bus came to a stop. Stix punched me in the arm pretty hard and got off the bus. She has this thing for me. Matt always makes fun of me for it. I was the last one off. The bus driver smiled at me.

"Camps not all bad,' he told me as I got off the bus. Like that was going to make me like camp any better. I headed over to Mrs. Burdock. She's the camp counselor. She told me my cabin number. Two. That's what I felt like right now. Looking around I noticed the lake first. I guess cause its the best thing at this camp. The canoes were all lying around it upside down. Someone tapped me on the shoulder I knew who it was . Matt. I turned to look at him a scowl plastered across my face.

"Hey Mello so are you in cabin two?" He asked.

'Yep as always," I replied. Matt is pretty cool. He normally wears orange tinted goggles, a striped shirt, combat boots and jeans , But today he had orange tinted sunglasses. The goggles are for the stupidest reason too. He has two different colored eyes. He's just weird like that. Me and Matt headed over to cabin two , but we don't stay where every one else does. We get the smaller room out to the side of the cabin. Its because I get into trouble with a lot of other people, and Matt pleaded with the camp counselor to room with me so here we are. I walked in to the room.

"MATT WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM?"I screamed. It had wolf tings every where.

"I kind of redecorated you like it?" he asked nervously. I stomped out and headed to the mess hall for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mello's life at camp**

******Authors note- Sorry the first couple of chapters are short. I should be able to post my chapters pretty fast ,because I already wrote some. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ch.2**

I was so mad right now. I'm pretty sure that's why no one was near me. Matt was heading over to me. I had to fight the urge to punch him in the face right then and there. I just sat there and didn't say a word. Then Stix just comes up out of no were and hits me up side the head with her stick.(That's why we call her Stix. She loves sticks. Her real name is Sam.)

"That's for what you did on the bus!" she said and sat down beside me. I just stared straight ahead and didn't say a word. Then Alex comes up with this over sized box filled with Altoids ,and sits down across from me.

"Hey guys I'm so glad we're finally at camp," she said cheerfully.

"Well I'm freakin not ," I yelled and stormed off to Matt and my room. I took all the wolf stuff and put it on his side of the room. That's when he came in.

"Well I can see you don't like the new decorations," he said.

I flung my self on my bed and it completely hit the floor.

"MATT!" I screamed at him ,"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Some of my electronics needed screws so I j-just took some," he said while slowly backing toward the door. That was the last straw, I was going to punch his lights out. I got up, he ran ,and I took off after him. That's when Stix and Alex stopped me . They grabbed me by my arms. I tried to drag them with me but I didn't get very far.

"Mello calm down,' Alex said. I relaxed some, and they pulled me back towards my room when they let go I went inside and slammed the door. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Then I just laid there staring at the ceiling . At about midnight Matt crept into the room.

"Mels...," he said.

"Don't call me Mels," I said.

"I'm sorry," he told me and went to sleep. I decide I'd better do something to say I'm sorry and that I forgive him but what? I've got the perfect idea . He's been wanting this new game for his game boy. There's this flea market down the road. I'll sneak out tomorrow and buy it for him. That's perfect . Well time to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed jolted out of my sleep. I was back in our cabin room on a blow up bed apparently I had a bad dream. I really don't know what happened. I had woken Matt up when I screamed.

"What's wrong Mels. I was having this great dream about having all these video games and...," he said half asleep.

"Matt just go back to sleep," I said. The only response I got was a slight snore. I decided to get up and get ready. I put on my black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I fished around in my suite case and found my wallet. Time to sneak out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's life at camp

**Authors note- This chapter is okay. I hope you like it.**

**Ch.3**

Sneaking out is not really that hard all you have to do is climb the fence and head off. When I got to the flea market I headed to the video game section. This guy walked up to me and started talking.

"Oh that games cool. That ones pretty dumb. I like that one a lot. etc.," he kept babbling on and on. I just about punched him in the face he made me so mad. Then I saw the game I was there for.

"How much ," I asked.

"What ," he said.

"The game you idiot," I replied.

"Ohhhh , 15 dollars," he said. I gave him the money and left. I walked back to camp and climb the fence. I headed to our room and Matt was still asleep. I threw the game at him, and he sat up.

"Wa," he said .

"Imf serry,' I mumbled.

"What," he asked.

"I'm sorry," I said loudly.

" I forgive you." he said. I left the room. It was really awkward just standing there. I headed to the lake. I have this hidden stash of chocolate bars I stock up on each year .  
I really needed one right about now. As I started walking someone called my name. I turned around. It was Mikami.

"Hey Mels," he said.

"Don't call me Mels. I told you that just yesterday." I snapped.

"Fine. Hey do you know when Cross should get here?" he asked. He and Cross are going out. She's short and has light brown hair with a little blond in it. She wears glasses.

"I think some time around noon." I answered.

"Thanks," he said as he walked away. He's pretty strange. He has this thing with the word delete. I don't under stand it at all. He's as tall as I am. He's got this weird hair style and his hair color is black. He's not at all like me. I have the coolest hair ever. It's blonde and comes to me shoulders. I have blue eyes and I love leather. Right now I'm wearing my favorite black leather vest. It has cut off sleeves right at my shoulders. And if you ever hear the recordings me and Matt made it is not sleeveless! I'm also wearing my necklace with the cross on the end and black skinny jeans. I'm am so cool. I went to my stash and got a chocolate bar. I went to the mess hall and there was Stix. Matt thinks I like her. Soo not true.

"Hey guess what," she said.

"What," I said.

"I found this awesome new stick. I made a handle for it. Look it." she rambled.

I just walked away. That's when Roger(our principal) came up to me.

"Mello we have to talk," He said. So I headed to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello's life at camp

**Authors note- This a pretty short chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Ch.4**

I walked into his office. It's a lot more laid back than the one at school. I stopped and look around. Matt was here to.

"Matt why am I here?" I whispered.

"I d k," He said.

"Boys," roger said," do you know why your here?"

"No how the heck am I suppose to know?" I asked.

"Well Mello your here for two reasons. I'll tell you about that later" he said.

"Well you know that there is a flea market. We have gotten a table for this week as a fund raiser for the camp." he explained.

"How do we come into this?" I asked.

"I need you two to run the table this week." he said."It will be you two Monday thru Thursday. I have another person who wants to help but couldn't the first four days. I forgot to ask them so you will have to wait and see if they can come.," he said

"I guess," I said. At least I'd be away from here.

"Sure," Matt said happily. He is such dork. He probably just wants to go so he can hunt for video games.

"And Mello I need to talk to you privately," he said. I just leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on his desk.

"Is this one of those you need to work on your anger issues and stop doing bad things speech?" I asked.

"Watch it! Now we both know that you were the one who started the food fight the day before we left for camp..."

"So?"

"Well you have to have some kind of punishment. So I've decided that you have to work the table the whole week."

"Does Matt have to?"

"No. I didn't say this in front of Matt because It's your punishment and I didn't want to discus it in front of him. " he said. Matt could care less. Roger is just so dumb.

"Fine on one condition. Me and Matt get to go with you on that trip you take in the middle of the summer to go home for a week." I said. He shrugged .

"Maybe, Maybe not this is a punishment remember." He replied. Perfect that usually means yes. That way me and Matt don't have to stay at camp with Stix as long as we were going to have to. Time to go tell Matt what happened. I got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mello's life at camp**

** Authors note sorry this took so long to post I was real busy! Ohh one more thing I did not create or own the character Alex. She was created by Mellodeathnotelover. And yes I have there permission to use that character.**

**Ch. 5**

Matt was playing a video game when I walked into the cabin.

"Matt," I said. He just stared at his Game boy.

"Matt!" I said louder. He just kept staring at his game. I wacked him up side the head.

"Oww, what was that for!" he exclaimed.

"For not answering me . I yelled at you. It's like you couldn't here me. ?Your addicted to that thing." I replied.

"That's probably the longest sentence you have ever spoken." he said in mock amazement.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcasticly.

"I am pretty funny aren't I," he said.

"Matt that was sarcasm." I said.

"Mello you really need to work on that, " he said. I just punched him in the shoulder.

"Matt guess what, Roger being the dork he is, told me that he sent you out just to tell me my punishment." I said.

"Haha as if I care ," he said. I shrugged.

"Hey he also said something about some other person coming to take your place at the table. I wonder who?" I said.

"Who cares," Matt said while starting up his video game. I went out side. That's when I was attached. All these girls surrounded me.

"Mello why'd you wreck our cabin," some girl with red hair an freckles yelled at me.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Get him," She yelled. They all grabbed me and dragged me to there cabin. Inside it was a wreck. My name was on the wall in spray paint. It wasn't my work , but I knew who it was. Alex. They dragged me over to this giant bucket. It was full of green slime.

"Girls you now what to to," there _leader_ said. They shoved my head into the goo. It was gross. I stood up I was covered in it. It was totally going to wreck my hair if I couldn't wash it soon.

"You know what," I screamed , "this was done by Alex she is about the second biggest prankster I know."

"Then how come your name is on the wall?" the_ leader _asked.

"Because she didn't want the blame." I yelled. I picked up some slime and flung it on them. They all screamed. I stormed out. When I walked in our cabin Matt looked up with this look of surprise.

"What happened?" he asked.

"One word. Alex," I said and headed off to the bathroom. I had to was my hair now or I was going to have a conception. I walked in to the bath room and was about to turn the sower on when I saw a spider. It was big and brown.

"Ahhhhhhh," I screamed.

"What," Matt said as he stuck his head in the door.

"SPIDER," I yelled. Matt walked over, grabbed some toilet paper, picked up the spider, and flushed it.

"Mello it was a grand daddy long leg. Why did you freak out?" he said. I have to be honest with him. I've been terrified of spiders since I was little. He is my best bud. If I can't trust him then who can I trust?

"Okay I'm terrified of spiders." I said point blank. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. I turned on the shower. If he tells anyone he's dead. The water started getting hot. finally I can wash my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mello's life at camp**

**Authors note- I really had no ideas for this chapter so it took me awhile to make it this long . Plz enjoy.**

**Ch 6.**

I walked out of the bath room. I couldn't find my shirt.

"Matt where's my shirt. I thought I had it and now it's gone.," I yelled. I walked out. Of all people who could be standing there it had to be Stix.

"AHH Stix what are you doing here." I asked. I franticly searched the room. There was my shirt lying on the bed.

"Ummm...," she said practically drooling. I grabbed my shirt and went back in the bath room. I put my shirt on and saw my reflection in the mirror. My face was bright red. That was embarrassing. I decided to do my hair. First I brushed it. Then I dried it. Then finally I straightened it. It took about half an hour , then walked back out.

"Well you sure took long," Matt said, "what did you add another step to doing your hair?" He was on his computer. A Mac book.

" NO and why did you leave the cabin?" I demanded crossing the room.

"Oh um I went to go get a snack." he stammered. I started ranting.

"Well why you were gone Stix showed up. I couldn't find my shirt and I walked out and there she was." I said angrily. Matt was close to tears. I glared at him.

'Ha a hahaha a ha-ha," he laughed.

'It's not funny it was embarrassing." I said.

"Mello and Stix sitting in a tree..." he sang but I pushed him off his bed. He laid in the floor laughing. I threw a pillow at him. He started to calm down.

"Oh my gosh that was priceless. I wish I would have been here. I mean of all people it had to be the girl your crushing on." he said.

"I AM NOT CRUSHING ON STIX,"I yelled.

"Okay okay. I was just joking. Hey when are we suppose to be at that table thing tomorrow?" he asked.

"IDK I'll text Roger and find out." I replied pulling out my phone. Just as I got through Alex came in the room.

"Alex!" I said.

"Sorry but I just had to. I really can't stand those girls. Cross just made it here and we are having a party for her in the smaller room of my cabin. Come on," she said really fast. Some times she can almost be like Stix. Well... Maybe this will be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mello's life at camp**

**Authors note-The part about truth or dare is based on a chapter of Matt's life at Whammy's which is going to come out in the near future. **

**Ch. 7 **

We headed over to the other cabin. We walked inside and were attacked by Mikami.

"Hi guys. Cross made it. I got every one a small gift for this party. Matt gets a chocolate bar and Mello gets a lollipop." he said all excited.

Me and Matt stared at each other. He mouthed the word trade at me . I mouthed back yeah.

My phone vibrated. Roger must have replied back. The message read."Be there at 800 am"I gotta wake Matt up early tomorrow.

"Guys lets play truth or dare." Cross announced. Ugh we played this not to long ago and I ended up singing Bad Romance at a school dance. Don't ask its embarrassing.

"I'll go first," Alex said, "Matt truth or dare."

"Um truth," he said nervously.

"What are you most afraid of?" This could be any thing. He's terrified of a lot of things.

"Having to pull my goggles off." he admitted while turning red in the face. He is such a wimp.

"Okay now my turn," said Mikami, "Mello truth or dare?"

"Dare."I said confidently.

"I dare you to go a whole week without chocolate," he said. A week without chocolate I might go as insane as Mikami(Again. he has this thing for the word delete). I stayed calm on the outside though.

"Sure," I responded. The rest of the game went pretty much the same. Except for Cross almost trowing up after liking her toe. I bet you cant guess who's idea that was. Your right Meeee. Me and Matt headed back to our room.

"Mels?"he said.

"What " I snapped.

"I can't sleep." he said.

"Not my problem,"

"Mello..."

"Shut up Matt"

"I guess I'll just count sheep." he said.

"No I forbid you to count sheep they reminded me of near." I snapped at him.

"Mello," he whined, "tell me a story."

"Okay. there was this friend who woke up his friend and got punched out. The end."

"Mello that's not a story," he whined.

"It is in my world," I said.

"Mello"

"Matt do you want me to make all of your stripped shirts a solid color?"

"No I'll go to sleep." he said. He does this every now and then. It's pretty annoying. I hope I can get him up in the morning. If you don't know he is a zombi when he gets up if its before ten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mello's life at camp**

**Authors note- I just want to tell every one thanks for being so supportive. I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can.**

**Ch. 8**

_Beep beep beep. __My_ alarm went off. I checked the time . Five o clock.

"Ugh," I moaned, "I have to work the table today." If your wondering yes I always get up this early you can ask Matt. I took my shower and got ready. I was still have asleep. I went over to Matt who was snoring away. I smacked him in the head.

"Oww what was that for," he whined. He is such a wimp.

"Get up and get ready," I ordered him. He flopped back on his pillow.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Six thirty." I told him after looking at my phone.

"To early," he grumbled. I decided it would be easier to get him up after I had my coffee.(yes we have coffee here) I headed to the mess hall. I went inside and the first person I saw was Stix. I groaned inwardly. But maybe she wouldn't notice me. She looked up and half waved. I went and got my cup of mocha(chocolate) flavored coffee. I went over to Stix and sat across from her at the table.

"Hey," she said. the expression on her face was blank. She either was half asleep or really mad …. not sure. Maybe a mixture of both. She stared strait ahead. I started drinking my coffee. She was almost done with hers. I needed to hurry. Once she drinks her coffee it wakes her up and she starts talking so fast no one can understand her. I started gulping mine down. She started falling asleep which was strange . Shes never done that before.

"Stix?" I said.

"Shut up," she spat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Go away," She told me.

"Why," I asked.

"I feel bad go away." she said.

"Fine but for the record I'm never going to try to help you with your problems again." I said. I stormed out. She just watched me go with that blank expression on her face. I'll just ask Cross.

I need to go get Matt up it was seven and we had to be there at eight and he is like a zombi in the mornings. I had the perfect idea of how to wake him up. When I got to the cabin I headed in to the bathroom. I picked up a pair of his dirty socks. His socks when dirty smell horrible. I walked back into the room and waved them in front of his nose.

"Ugh gag ew what was that ,uh I think I'm gonna throw-up," he gagged.

"Your socks," I said calmly.

"Your cruel. " he said smugly. He got up and changed shirts.

"Lets go," he said.

'What your not going to take a shower?" I asked disgusted.

"No whats the big deal?" he asked back.

"That's just gross." I said.

"Your such a girl." he said snickering. I punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"That's right," I snarled. I stomped out of the room. He followed not to closely behind. Time to start my day of torture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mello's life at camp**

**Authors note- Sorry if there are any word that are messed up. My spell check does that some times when I don't realize it. If you come across a word that shouldn't be there use you imagination.**

**Ch. 9**

I reached into my pocket to get a chocolate bar. I pulled one out and was about to bite into it when Matt slapped it out of my hand.

"Matt," I said barley controlling my anger. If I didn't get a good enough explanation soon I would punch him so hard he wouldn't see straight for a week.

"Sorry Mels but if I didn't you would have lost your dare with Mikami," he said very softly. I decided I wouldn't turn him into ruble yet.

"Walk in front of me and steer clear away from me for a while or I might do something you regret." I snarled this time not trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Mello isn't it something I'll regret not something you'll regret?" he asked.

"Not when I say it," I growled, "now get moving," I barked. He ran forward. I was so mad. At least I don't cry when I'm mad like Cross. We got there soon after. We had half an hour to look around. We started walking . I was starting to cool off. We were just browsing around when we ran into Mikami. He had his computer slung across his shoulder. A mac-book same as Matt. He smiled at us like a complete basal . If your wondering basal means imbasal just sounds better. He walked over.

"Hey Mello going insane yet from chocolate withdrawal?" he asked with this smug look across his face.

"Mikami I'm not in the mood. I will punch you so hard your teeth fall out if you don't go away now." I said angrily.

"Fine. Matt." he said and walked off. I stalked off in the opposite direction dragging Matt by his shirt caller with me.

"Mello totally unfair stop." he yelled. So I let go and he hit the floor. I put him back on his feet by his shirt.

"Mello your gonna stretch out my shirt," he complained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Matt be quit I'm trying to think of a way to get Mikami back," I told him, " wait I got it! I'll just steal his computer."

"Sure that way you can stop using mine." he said.

"And your gonna help me," I said.

"No! No! No! No! I'm not helping you with your messed up little schemes. Not again . last time we got caught and I am not going to summer school like last time." he ranted. I smacked him in the shoulder trying to make him stop. Then I cut in.

"Last time was because you didn't stick to the plan. Just follow my instructions. And if you don't help your gonna be miserable the rest of the summer because of me." I stared back at him.

"Ugh! I guess I'll have to then, *sigh" he said .

"Good lets head to our table." I said. We walked up and there was this note on it. It read.

_Mello and Matt I have left a cash box for you to hold money in. Please keep out of trouble today Mello. I'll be coming around to check on you guys at noon._

_Roger._

"Yeah to late for the no trouble thing. It's completely wasted on you Mels." Matt sighed.

"Yep because tonight we start operation SMC." I grinned.

"Please don't tell me that stands for steal Mikami's computer." he groaned.

"Yep and don't tell me I'm a dork." That's when our first customer came up. Time for torture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mello's life at camp**

**Authors note-Hey every one. I've got a question for you all. What country is Mello from. I made a poll but if you have another suggestions plzz send me a message.**

**Ch. 10**

We had been here for two hours and I was about to kill over. I pulled out my I-pod and plugged in my head phones. I started to listen to _In The Shadows._ Then I noticed Matt was staring me down. I paused it sighing.

"Matt what do you want?"I asked.

"Do you have my favorite song on there.." he asked me pleadingly.

"No Matt I don't have _Best Friends _by toy box on here. I hate that song. And FYI Your a dork." I replied. He is really a dork. I started to look at what we were sealing. Then I noticed a jar of lollipops. Oh no I thought If Matt sees that he will totally freak out, buy it ,and eat all of them in an hour and get sick. I turned off my i pod I wasn't interested any more. I tried to grab the jar before Matt noticed , but I was to late.

"Cool," he said, "Mello do you have five dollars?" he asked. Yes! He doesn't have any money.

"No ," I replied.

"Awww come on Please," he begged. I just ignored him.

I decided to start working on my plan SMC. It was going to be great. I had a pretty good idea on what we were going to do. Then I started staring out into space . I lost track of time. I looked up and saw Roger heading our way.

"Hey boys, had a good day of sells?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"I think I'll just do this for the rest of the day you guys can do what you want to here." he said. So Matt dragged me to that stupid guys table with the video games. That guy just ranted about games for half an hour. So finally I just dragged Matt away. We headed towards another table . I saw a black and gray stripped shirt that was on sale for five dollars. I went up and Matt followed. I picked up the shirt and gave the person five dollars. I shoved it at Matt.

"Hey whats this for ?" he asked me .

"For tonight duh ," I said. He had no dark clothes what so ever.

"*sigh* so whats the plan? He asked.

"Okay we're going to ambush his cabin at about eleven thirty. I'll sneak in and locate the computer. You'll stand watch out side if anyone comes by don't let them in. Give me some kind of signal and I'll duck for cover. " I explained.

"Better than last time. No rope, night vision goggles, or walki talkies. But what if I get in trouble because I'm out there?" he asked looking concerned.

"Just make up some kind of story and leave until there gone. Then come back." I said.

"Fine... but last time..." he started to say.

"Last time you didn't follow the plan," I snarled. Last time we we're going to sneak out of Wammys but to do that a lot of stuff has to happen. Matt forgot to disable the security camera which got us both caught. And yes, he knows how to do that. I decided to leave I walked out the door. Matt followed.

"Mello come on I want to look around some more," he whined.

"To bad we have to get ready for the plan," I grinned.

"Not now in an hour at least its only five," he said.

"Fine but we will be ready." I said. This time I would succeed in my plan. Ha ha ha . Oh great I think not eating chocolate was getting to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mello's life at camp.**

**I'm real sorry for not posting sooner. I was kinda busy with school. So here you go.**

**Ch. 11**

It was ten. Matt had gotten me to wait until now to get ready. We were both putting our dark clothes on. I couldn't find my gloves though.

"Matt where are my gloves?" I asked him.

"Dunno check the bath room," he said. I walked into the bathroom.

They were on the counter. Right beside Matt's tooth brush. "Matt why are my gloves in here with your toothbrush?" I asked.

"I dunno."he replied.

"Can't you say anything but I dunno?" I asked all irritated.

"Dunno." he said just to tick me off.

It was almost time to go. I had to get a few more things before we went. I grabbed some string, whipped cream, a binder I had cut one side of off ,and two water balloons. I put it all in my bag. I walked out and saw Matt.

"Whats that for?" he asked.

"Nothing of your concern," I replied. Now all's I needed was some screws and a screw driver. I went over to our night stand and got some.

"Mello what are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," I said. He rolled his eyes. We walked out together. We got to the other cabin without being seen.

"Stay put and keep watch." I demanded of him. I went inside. I had a lot of work to do in a small amount of time. This was gonna be great. I pulled out the screws and screw driver. I screwed part of the binder on to the shelf right beside Mikami's bed. I put the two balloons on it. It could barley hold the wait. Then I tied the string to the binder, and connected it to part of the ground. That way when Mikami got up he would trigger the balloons and get soaked. Then I grabbed his computer and slung it over my shoulder. I pulled out the Whipped cream and put it in his hand. I barley touched his nose and he rubbed his hand on it. This was great. It only took me fifteen minuets and I hadn't made a single sound. I started walking away and then Mikami turned over.

"Oh no" I thought. He muttered something so I hit the floor.

"No don't .You can't. Delete is my favorite word," he mumbled. I had to fight the strong urge to burst out laughing. I got up and silently walked outside.

"What took so long?" Matt whispered his voice strained.

"Nothing," I whispered back chocking back laughter. He would find out tomorrow. We went back to the room. I decided to make some recordings. We had made one on Matt's computer but now I had my own. I decided to hit it randomly. Matt was babbling. I started laughing.

"Man are you recording?" he asked.

I chocked out the word "yes."

"dude you gotta stop doing that I might be saying our real names." he ranted.

"You have another name?" I asked all surprised.

"Mello," Matt said. Hence forth starting the Matt and Mello show.


	12. Chapter 12

Mello's life at camp.

Authors note- Well I'm sorry mellys-girl if you didn't understand. You just don't think like me.(P.S I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Glad you like it but If there is anything I can Change just tell me and I will.)that goes for everyone except those wishing to be jerks. You don't count.

**Ch. 12**

Some time in the middle of the night something small and hard hit my face and jolted me out of sleep. I sat up. Matt was looking at me with this horrified expression on his face.

"What was that?" I asked irritated. It was two in the morning.

"Um I j-just was trying to um..."

"Matt just tell me so I can go back to sleep." I said.

"It was your favorite necklace," he whispered. That necklace was the one I got four years ago. It was from me winning the trivial bee. The only reason I loved it was I beat Near. He is a freak , a jerk, and a know it all. He's thirteen and plays with dolls and a toy robot plus all his other random things. He beats me at every thing. I get a 99 he gets a 100. I get second place he gets first. The list goes on and on.

"Matt What hit me in the face?" I asked again.

"Um the Cross on the end..." he said. He started edging towards the door.

"MATT!" I yelled jumping off my bed(... well blow up bed thanks to Matt.). He jumped up and ran out the door. We took off , he headed towards the mess hall. He rounded the corner to the right. I went the opposite way so I would run into him. I rounded the corner and there he stood panting. I tackled him.

"Ahh," he screamed. I tried to punch him in the face, but he had his arms crossed over his face like a shield. I sat on top of him. It made me think of the day we became friends. It made me laugh. He peeked around his arms.

"Why'd you laugh?" he asked like a wimp. I got off him and picked him up off the ground using his shirt and tried to set him on the ground. It didn't really work. He about fell over again

"Why'd you brake my necklace?" I asked.

"Look it was on your dresser I was going to look at it but it was stuck on a a handle I yanked on it and it broke. Sorry," he explained.

"Well you better find a way to fix it," I snarled heading toward the room.

"Mels..." he said.

"Shut up ," I said.

"Look do you have any string or thin rope..." he asked.

"No find some and fix it," I ordered.

"Fine," he sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Mello's life at camp.

**Author's note- Sorry this took so long I've been busy. Another thing I have writers block. I'm trying to start a new story. Anybody got any ideas? It would help greatly.**

**Ch. 13**

I couldn't go back to sleep. So I just picked the lock to the mess hall and walked in. I turned on the light in the rec. room. I sat there for a few seconds. I must have dosed off because the next thing I know Matt was poking me in the face.

"Mello you really need to wake up," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated yet again.

"Um... here's a mirror," he said. I grabbed it. I looked at my self. My face was covered in whipped cream . I had eyebrows, a mustache ,and a beard. It was also all through my hair.

"What happened?" I asked while trying to get all of the gunk out of my hair.

"Haha... it...ha...was...ha...Alex!" he burst out. He fell over and started hyperventilating on the floor. I ran to the bathroom and cleaned all the whipped cream off. Then I went looking for Alex. I found Cross instead.

"Hey Cross have you seen Alex any where?" I asked.

"No I haven't." she replied. Then I remembered what I had meant to ask her earlier.

"Hey do you know why Stix was in such a bad mood yesterday," I asked , "she wouldn't even talk to me and that's really strange for her?"

"Ohhhh... she told me to tell you she had a really bad head ache and she didn't sleep well ," she explained.

"Oh um well um uh...,"I stammered.

"Hey Mello ," Matt yelled at me.

"Gotta go ," I said to Cross and ran after Matt. That's when I got an idea. Matt broke into my thoughts.

"Mello I think Mikami might know who did that to him," he said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"He's heading this way! What do we do? I really don't want to be caught. Remember summer school?" he ranted.

"It's fine! Just let me talk," I said all irritated. Mikami came up.

"Hey guys have you seen my computer? Some one took it and I can't get any leads. You know of any one who might have it?" he asked.

"No," I said calmly. Its amazing how easy it is for me to lie. Then there's Matt...

"No I mean who would steal you computer one night and pull a prank on you and...," Matt said. I cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"You should ask Alex," I said trying to cover for Matt. He shrugged.

"Sure," he replied. He walked away. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Matt what the heck is wrong with you. I told you not to talk," I yelled at him.

"Sorry I got nervous," he whimpered.

"Ugh what's that smell," I said trying not to gag.

"Sorry happens when I'm nervous," he whispered.

"Your a dork," I said. I stalked away. Time for some pay back. I headed over to the girls cabin. I was about to walk in the door when "_The Leader" _walked out_. _You rememberthe leader right? She was the one who almost ruined my hair.She looked at me in surprise.

"What the heck are you dong here?" She asked.

"Looking for Alex." I replied. I tried to walk in but she barred my way.

"She's not here," she growled , "get out of here."

"Fine!" I yelled at her. We walked away.

"Lets find Alex." I said heading towards the next cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Mello's life at camp

**Authors note- Happy Halloween guys. Well I have finally gotten caught up with my self on the chapters so now I have to write constantly. Its hard I'm lazy. JK. Hey the Sexy color thing actualyhappened I was Mello,Matt as Mellodeathnotelover, and Mikami was a friend.**

**Ch.14**

We searched for at least an hour. We finally just gave up and went to eat lunch. Matt headed straight towards the food. I was about to when out of no where Roger comes up. His face was red with rage, or he was out of breath I'm not sure witch is was funny to see him like that I almost burst out laughing. I somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"Where have you been?" he asked all angry.

"What are you talking about ?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Mello your punishment." he said point blank. I would have tried to make it more dramatic.

"Ohh... Well I forgot" I answered.

"Be there tomorrow," he said and stomped off. I headed over to the lunch line and got some food. I was about grab some chocolate milk but stopped my self. I thought to my self " Man this dare sucks" and kept going. I walked out and saw Matt and Mikami sitting together. I sat down. Across from them.

"Your wearing blue!" Mikami randomly exclaimed.

"So... Your wearing blue too," I replied.

"Yeah but blue is my sexy color. It's Matt's too" he said pointing at Matt.

"I don't think Matt has a Sexy color,"I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hahaha...wait MELLO !" he yelled at me.

"You just got burned," Mikami said trying to be a Gangster. We all started laughing. I was trying to eat but I was feeling the pains of chocolate withdrawal. I could just picture my self strangling Mikami once this week was over. Matt looked up at me.

"Uhhhh …... Mello you okay?" he said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I asked back through my teeth.

"Mello seriously what the heck is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm about to die from not eating any chocolate!" I snarled at him.

"Whoa dude calm down its just chocolate." he said. While Mikami was laughing as hard as he could.

"I do not care I need some soon." I replied. I went over to the trash can and through the rest of my food away. I thought to myself I need to get a hobby to take my mind off this. I walked over to Matt.

"Hey what activities do they have here? Other than playing video games." I asked quizzically.

"Um I don't think we really have any... well there's a talent show coming up this week. That counts." he replied.

"Well maybe but what the heck would I do?'

"You could sing." he said.

"Yeah sing what."I asked glaring at him, "I'm not singing Bad Romance If that's what your thinking."

"No no I was thinking maybe Break by three days Grace."

"No way" I replied.

"Why not?" he asked irritated.

"Just cause I'm not doing it" I said.

"Well maybe you could show every one how to be sarcastic" He replied.

"Yeah maybe I could and use you as my assistant. And you would talk off a script and I would have some really good remarks planed. It would be hilarious."

" Mello I was kidding about that you thought I was serious."

"No I didn't that was sarcasm." I said annoyed " well I could sing a parody of some song."

"Or you could sing the Ebay song that would be hilarious... wait is that considered a parody or not?"

"WELL duh are you that dumb ?" I asked laughing my head off.

"shut up Mello you are so mean."he whined as we were walking into our room. I sat down and realized that I was shaking a little.

"Mello why are you kinda shaky?" he asked noticing too.

"I think its not having any chocolate to eat for so long I'm starting to fell weird."

"You'll probably be fine,"later he said and settled down for a game of Mario cart. I leaned back and went to sleep.


End file.
